Tu canción
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Se sienta a escribir y se queda en blanco, porque se le olvida cómo pensar cuando se trata de ella. Edward escribiendo Never Think. Bella/Edward.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer & algunas frases a Robert Pattinson.

**Summary: **Se sienta a escribir y se queda en blanco, porque se le olvida cómo pensar cuando se trata de ella. Edward escribiendo Never Think. Bella/Edward.

**Nota: **Para Jimena, :) porque esto es Bella/Edward y es Never Think, dah.

**Reto: **Para el reto Palabras para el recuerdo del foro de LOL.

**Palabra clave: **Piano.

_Gracias a Annie por betearlo :) _

* * *

**Tu canción**

Bajas las escaleras taciturno, pensando en Bella —claro, ¿en qué más podrías pensar?—. Toda tu familia está de caza, pero tú te sientes fuerte, tu sed por Bella ha disminuido notablemente.

Te sientas al piano y comienzas a tocar las notas despreocupadamente sin ni siquiera fijarte si son agudas o graves, si suenan bien o si tienes suerte de que nadie te escucha y deseas que tu concierto tenga una audiencia, una pequeña, muy reducida. Deseas la audiencia de una persona. De Bella. Ella jamás te ha oído al piano y eso te molesta, porque nunca le has tocado una canción a tu amada; le has compuesto, sí, pero aún no se la muestras porque te da pena. Entonces comienzas a tocarla y la sala Cullen se inunda con las notas de esa canción de cuna y sonríes, Edward, como un tonto, porque lo _eres_, estás tontamente enamorado.

Te propones escribirle algo nuevo, algo que no sea para dormir, algo que ella pueda escuchar y siempre saber lo que sientes por ella. Porque a veces te cuesta tanto expresarle con palabras las cosas, que duele. Puede que un día le susurres un verso de Romeo o Hetcliff al oído, y otro día le sisees unas palabras de tu inspiración mientras ella acaricia tu cabello broncíneo. Pero hay días en que te quedas sin palabras, porque temes que ella te ame demasiado y tienes miedo de que un día uno de los dos se eche para atrás, tú por darte de cuenta del daño que le haces o ella por decidirse a ser feliz. Y ese temor te acosa el corazón mientras las notas fluyen cada vez en tonos más graves, hasta tenebrosos.

Tragas en seco y tratas de pensar la letra de la música que sin darte cuenta empiezas a tocar. Y no puedes. Porque _tú no piensas, nunca piensas cuando se trata de ella. _Te imaginas su rostro, su piel pálida y sus ojos chocolate, te deleitas pensando en la forma en que se besan y te das cuenta de que te es imposible pensar.

Y te preguntas por qué ella te quiere, cuando debería aprender a odiarte y olvidarte. _Debería_. Pero no lo hará, porque la conoces y es testaruda y la forma en la que siente las cosas, no cambiará.

En tu memoria aparece su rostro y el calor de su piel contra tu cuerpo, y sientes la ponzoña correr hacia tu boca queriendo probar el vino prohibido. Quieres salvar su alma, más que eso, quieres que ella misma la salve, quieres que ella reaccione y se dé cuenta que la necesita. La necesita más que a ti.

Cierras los ojos, respiras, sientes su olor penetrar tus sentidos, el de su sangre aroma frenesí y el de su piel a campos de fresas y la oyes susurrándote que te ama y un dolor en tu corazón frío y no palpitante se adentra, porque tú también la amas y sabes que estará mejor sin ti.

Y sabiendo todo eso, estás aún más consciente de que no te irás, no hasta que algo malo pase. Y deseas fervientemente, le rezas a todos los dioses en los que alguna vez has creído, a todos los santos que hasta has conocido, rezas, por primera vez lo haces y pides que nada malo tenga que suceder y entonces sonríes, le has escrito una canción, una que te hace darte cuenta de que no piensas, no lo haces cuando se trata de ella. Y tocas el piano una vez más y con tu voz entonas la melodía que le quieres hacer llegar…

_I should never think__  
What's in your heart  
What's in our home  
So I won't_

_You'll learn to hate me__  
But still call me baby  
Oh love  
So call me by my name_

* * *

Y así fue como escribió Never Think :)

**R**obin**W**


End file.
